What If Max And Lissa Got Together?
by GirlRebel
Summary: Pairing: Max and Lissa. Don't like it, don't read it. Full summary inside. ONESHOT. It's rated "M" for a REASON... You've been warned...


What If Max And Lissa Got Together?

Summary: Pairing: Max and Lissa. Don't like it, don't read it. ONESHOT. So I got a review (well, 2 from the same person I think - still don't know who it is...?) on my last "What If" story - it was for Max and Maya - and the person (doing this for you, buddy, so plzzz tell me who you are!) asked for a Max and Lissa one.. Now, I was just so happy to get the review(s) that I HAD to write this :) BTW, I make it "M" for a reason - that's a warning (like in my other one). Don't read it if you can't handle it.. Review! It makes me :D OH! And, I'll be looking for that person's real pen-name ;) hope you enjoy it - read!

Lissa's Point Of View

"Ugh!" I groaned, looking at a gorgeous blond-brown haired girl, "you are so infuriating. Don't you get how annoying you are? Get out of the way, bitch, before I barf all over you."

"Lissa," She said in a sweet voice... what was she up to? She said to me, "If I listened to every fucking bastard who talked to me like you do - with an snotty little screech to add?" She giggled. It was fake - anyone could see. But I, shameful to admit, can't help but be attracted to her more, just because of it... It's not supposed to be like this, right? Max is a girl... a completely beautiful and funny and smart... sigh... She's amazing... No, Lissa! Bad... You can't like another girl! It's indecent... immoral... Unjust... So many things that mean it's _wrong_! I was snapped out of my internal debate by Max's voice as she continued, "If I listened to half the people who talked to me? Well, let's just say I'd be a slutty, squeaky-voiced be-yotch, ah-hem, like, well," She gave me a grimace, "like you, in all honesty."

I started to stutter, trying to think of a clever retort, before I just huffed, blushing bright red and glaring at her in anger.

Max laughed, looking at my face, "Bright red just like your hair! It isn't your color, sorry to say. You look like a pufferfish! Goodluck with getting rid of your resemblance to Rudolph's nose, Lissa - or should I say, Clown Face?" (A/N: yeah, I'm not too good with being a writer in a snarky Max point of view - please excuse me for it... :/ back to the story...)

I sniffed, "Ugh! You are so stupid! Who even watches kiddy-shows like that? And if anything, it's you who's got a clown face! You don't even wear make-up. It's not pretty at all."

Max snorted... gosh, she was cute... No! Stop that, Lissa! You are NOT attracted to Maximum Ride. You can't be... You're Lissa.. Now I sound really weird talking to myself like this, don't I...? Okay, stop with the stupid psycho stuff... Max, again snapping me out of my stupid internal goings-ons, said to me, "Like I _want_ to wear that gunk on my face - it's gross. But so are you. I hope you rot in Hell with that bird poop stuck and burning like acidic liquid running down your face."

And I was at a loss for words - I didn't know what to say to that... and the worst part? I thought it was just awesome how she was so... _Max_. I sighed heavily and strutted away, secretly hoping she was staring at me in my tight tube top and really tight miniskirt... I am so awful...

-Two Weeks Later-

This is killing me... all the sexual tension... and I'm probably the only one feeling it. That's great. That's _just_ great.

Max gets prettier everyday, while I try, in the best way I can -being a bitch, even though I know it annoys her... at least Im getting her undivided attention!- to get all the time with her that I can...

Max's Point Of View

Lissa didn't have make-up this morning. All throughout homeroom, for the first time in the world, she kept her head down and her voice low. She looked very... pretty... Her naturally curled red hair was in a tight french braid and thickly woven in an intricate knot going down her back. Her eyes were a beautiful, luminescent emerald green, framed by thick, short lashes, but they looked really nice without the mascara that usually clumped around her face. Her clothes seemed to be slightly longer as well... She was wearing short-shorts, and not her usual tight little miniskirt, but her tube top didn't look as tight and didn't seem to squish her... She wasn't wearing high-heels either - she had on pale pink flats... She looked... _Good_.

-The Next Day-

Something's definitely wrong. I dreamt of Lissa last night... and it wasn't the purest of dreams... but it was, no doubt, the most heated of my own subconscious illusions...

Lissa. With her red fiery locks of hair, bright green eyes, fair skin, and snarky but interesting attitude... Why was she on my mind?

I've never had love in my life. Never have I been totally and completely head-overheels in love with someone. I've had countless boyfriends, trying to make it work, but it never does... Why?!

And now, all I can think about is a bright-haired girl who always has that awful gunk called make-up lathered on her face, a slutty outfit on her body, showing way too much skin, and... now, all that was on my mind was Lissa.

But it wasn't the Lissa I was used to being annoyed with and wishing for her to twist her seven-inch-heeled feet so she'd never be able to walk my way again... It was the Lissa that I never thought I'd see - an all-natural, refreshing Lissa who seemed to be behind the fake make-up-lathered-and-smeared face that I was so used to seeing and hating... It was so much different from before - why?!

I am MAXIMUM RIDE for Pete's sake! I'm not supposed to be thinking of redheaded Lissa as anything more than a slutty little bitching buffoon with pasty skin and a (possible) dye-job... but I can't. All I can think of is her pretty non-make-up-covered face and big, glittering green eyes with lights dancing in them. This isn't normal for me... so why is it that it feels, oh, I don't know, kind of... um, _good_..?

Suddenly, Lissa appeared in my line of vision, but she wasn't coming towards me, she only stared at me, unaware that I could see her. She was dressed the same - flat shoes and a pair of shorts accompanying a slightly-longer-than-normal tube top. She looked... lusty. And she was staring at me with that lust... what's going on with us?!

-The Next Day-

Lissa's Point Of View

Max has been acting a little weird since yesterday...

I saw how she avoided looking at me after I had been spying on her... but she couldn't have seen me, right? I shook my head. I need to clear my thoughts.

Raising my hand, I said, interrupting my teacher's lesson, "May I go to the restroom, sir? I need to freshen up."

He looked annoyed as he put a hand to his temple and sighed, "Yes, now go, Lissa."

I smiled at him and hopped out of my seat, dashing for the restroom. I didn't usually run, so I was slightly tired when I got to the door, but I didn't care. I could just wash my reddened face with cool water from the sinks, just like I planned to beforehand. What I didn't expect, though, was to find Max in the restroom with me, but she had been there, splashing her face with water, when I entered...

She looked shocked too, but that was before I saw her eyes. They were, I assumed, the same as mine had been for a while - lusty. And more, she was looking at _me_. Could it be the same?

Max's Point Of View

I groaned at the sight of a slightly out-of-breath Lissa, "I can't take it anymore."

I grabbed her arm and pulled her close. She sucking in a breath as I kissed her passionately.

She whispered, "You, too, Max?"

I groaned, "I can't help but want you."

She gave a breathy laugh, making me shudder slightly, "Me too, Max, me too."

I kissed her deeply and she licked my bottom lip. I pulled away slightly, "Can we go somewhere?"

"My room. My parents are out on a business trip," Lissa tugged my hand as she quickly made her way to the student parking lot. We got into her car and she drove -over the speed limit, might I add?- to her house, quickly parking and throwing open her door. I did the same and we made our way to the front door. Lissa unlocked it and I slipped inside. She slammed it shut and ran to a white door with pink foam stick-on letters on it.

For a second, I wondered if it was hers, but she peeked inside before she shut it loudly and turned towards me smiling, "My sister isn't here - we're alone. My room's upstairs."

I nodded and we made our way up the long staircase. When we got to her room, she pushed closed the door and I grabbed her from behind, pulling her to the bed and pushing her so she lay down underneath me. (A/N: Kinky things will now take place - I warned you already about my Ms... don't say I didn't.)

Lissa smiled up at me and I leaned down to kiss her again. Our tongues fought for dominance, but she soon gave in to me. As we kissed, I felt her reach up and pull at the bottom of my top, so I quickly tore it off, doing the same to hers, before I lowered my lips to hers once more. Lissa hadn't been wearing a bra, so when my hands brushed against her bare skin, she moaned in my mouth. I smiled and kissed her deeply, my hands rubbing against her chest. I pinched her nipples occasionally to earn a groan and soon I pulled away to kiss her left nipple and massage her right breast, rubbing harder against the sensitive skin. She moaned loudly as my tongue flicked over her nipple and I started to suck on it hard, making it harder and harder.

Lissa clutched her sheets tightly and i kissed down her stomach, my hands fiddling with the button of her short-shorts.

She moaned before she pushed me off and rolled us over so that she was on top. She said, "I want to do this first, Max."

I nodded, easily allowing her to unclasp my bra and throw it carelessly behind her. She started to suck on my breasts first thing, making me moan - something I never expected. Then again, I never expected to ever think of Lissa as anything like this...

Lissa didn't spend much time on my breasts before yanking my jeans off. She ripped away my wet panties and met my eyes hungrily, "you've soaked through them, Max. You're pussy is dripping wet." I stared at her as she took my panties and licked at them, our eyes never breaking contact. She sucked the material and threw it somewhere before saying, "I think you'll taste much better fresh, though."

Lissa lowered her head to my crotch and pushed open my legs, licking my bud first. I groaned and she licked me hard. Lissa sucked my pussy, her wet lips going to many parts of me I didn't even know existed. She continued to lick at my wet pussy and soon she shoved two fingers in, pumping them in me deeply. Not long after, I came, and did the same to her.

Third Person's Point Of View

Max and Lissa continued like that, going deep into the night. They were together like that often. It was mostly at Lissa's house, as her parents were almost never home and her sister was almost always gone and out with friends or her boyfriend. They may never have expected to be like that with each other, but they sure were happy to end up like that together. That night was not the only night or last night they spent together - in fact, it was the first of many.

* * *

Well, I guess that this should fulfill the request of 'Max and Lissa' I got on my 'Max and Maya' one. I hope so.. If you liked, R&R! Oh, and I guess that if you have a request you could tell me in a review - it's proven useful enough for the last person ;) I hope it was good. But don't be mean to me - I warned you guys already what it was, who it was, how it was, and that is was M. R&R!


End file.
